


My Favorite Ways To Say I love You

by KarenHardy



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Love You, M/M, Married Couple, Next Generation, Next Generation Winchesters (Supernatural), No Plot/Plotless, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Tumblr prompt, the ways to say I love you. I picked ten. Enjoy!Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.





	My Favorite Ways To Say I love You

1\. You’re really something, aren’t you?

“You’re what?” Dean screeched.

“Pregnant.” Castiel replied calmly.

“But you’re a guy!”

“Technically, as we’ve been over, I am a wavelength of celestial intent, and by that token, do not conform to the human concept of gender.”

“So you’re having a kid?”

“We, Dean.  _ We _ have conceived life.”

“How? You don’t have a-”

“Womb?” Castiel finished. “Simple, she is being formed in my grace.”

“She?!” Dean cried.

“Yes. She.”

Dean ran his hand through his hair, shocked. It took him a moment, but soon his mouth bled into a face splitting smile.

“You’re really something, aren’t you?” He chuckled, his husband smiling back at him, hands over the soft skin of his belly.

“Indeed.”

* * *

2\. You’re my favorite

Sam walked into the kitchen, only to find his son covered in flour, sitting on the counter, happily clapping his hands as Gabriel told him a story, hands over the stove with something.

“So then, Uncle Cassie went down to the bad place and put a hand on Uncle Dean and rescued him from the bad people!”

“Did he now?” Sam joked from the doorway, leaning against the frame, eyebrow raised.

Gabriel whirled.

“Moosey-poo!” He grinned. “I was just telling Justin the whole, “I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition” story!”

“Oh, really? I couldn't tell. I thought you were jabbering while you made a mess.”

“Cookies!” Four year old Justin chimed.

“Cookies, eh, JJ?” Sam nodded at his son. “And you had to cover yourself in flour, why?”

“Help!” His son replied, obviously proud of himself. “I’m a baker!”

“You’re my favorite baker.” Sam replied.

“Hey, what about me?!” Gabe protested.

“You’re my favorite.” Sam said simply, like that didn’t need more explanation, proceeding to pick up Justin and walk out, heading off to run the young boy a bath.

“Your favorite what?!” Gabe called after him.

Sam just laughed.

* * *

3 & 4\. I was just thinking about you; this song reminds me of you

Recce swung her legs as she sat, humming softly. She’d written the song ages ago, but the tune was still just as familiar.

“Blue eyed baby, ain't no maybe, I'll be there for you today, only if you say you'll stay with me…” 

She looked over her shoulder, hazel eyes meeting her lover’s blue ones.

“I was just thinking about you.” She smiled.

“I could tell.” He replied, grinning.

“I can’t believe you remember that song. I was in my thirties when I wrote it.” She said, giving him a soft glance.

He looked back just as lovingly.

“It reminds me of you. I could never forget.”

* * *

5 & 6.You’re warm; I wish I had known you sooner

As Castiel, Angel of Thursdays, Angel of Tears, Warrior of Heaven, curled into the crook of his husband’s neck, their sleeping daughter between them, life froze for a moment.

“You’re tired.” Dean said. It wasn’t a question.

“You’re warm.” His husband replied.

Dean chuckled.

“I wish I’d known you sooner.” He muttered.

“There is nothing that could have changed our path, my love.”

“Still.”

“Still nothing, Dean Winchester.”

* * *

7, 8, 9, 10. Here, I made this for you; Come here; Sit next to me; If you do it, I’ll do it

“Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy.”

Recce cracked open an eye, seeing five year old Mary next to the bed, little blonde curls bouncing in excitement as she held out a card covered in red and blue glitter. The brunette sat up and opened the card, seeing a stick figure family and her husband’s handwriting.

“Love you, mommy!”

“Do you like it?” A mop of blonde hair asked from the doorway.

“Of course I love it.” She replied, kissing her daughter on the head. “Come here and sit next to me?” She proposed.

“If you do it, I’ll do it.” Jack told little Mary, who immediately climbed into the bed snuggling up into her mother’s side. Jack gently got up and got in beside his girls, resting his head on his wife’s shoulder, their daughter squished between them, content.


End file.
